The present invention relates to a novel and useful method of forming words in conjunction with a character actuator unit.
The transcription of words in a quick and accurate manner is a desired objective and is necessarily increasingly important as societies become more and more complex. The common typewriter or keyboard allows a person to write a word through a series of consecutive strokes, one representing each letter of the word. Although the typewriter is an accurate transcriber of words it is generally too slow in reproducing words that are generated in a rapid manner, such as those spoken by a human at a court proceeding, a hearing, through a medium, and the like.
In the past, stenographic keyboards have been used to reproduce words based on a phonetic system generally following the thinking format of consonant-vowel-consonant for the English language. It should be noted that a different thinking format is often used in other languages. Although the stenographic keyboard provides a rapid writing of words, the spelling of such words is often abbreviated and requires the person using the stenographic keyboard to create a dictionary containing each word which may be written. Also, a single transcribed word often entails multiple strokes of a stenographic keyboard.
In the past, various systems have been proposed for writing words employing keyboards and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,820 and 4,765,764 show stenographic keyboards which are used in conjunction with word processing systems to produce a readable transcript of spoken words created during a specific time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,837 describes a syllabic keyboard which peculiarly transmits the characters assigned to the keys to a storage unit which allows printing or storage of the same, as the case may be.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,185 teaches a syllabic typewriter in which portions of the keyboard are assigned and designated as such. Each syllable generated by such keyboard requires a stroke of the keyboard and is limited to a consonant-vowel-consonant structure to produce a word. The resulting transcribed words, although phonetically correct, do not represent words that are correctly spelled in all cases.
A method of forming a word in conjunction with a character actuator unit that quickly and accurately transcribes words in a single stroke with correct spelling would be a notable advance in the field of word processing.